Cafe Innocence
by skillPOINT
Summary: Once the Black Order opens up a cafe, havoc will rule. First fanfic, please review. Yullen, LavLena Rating may change in later chapters. Chapter 12, the wait is now up! R&R please!
1. Proluge

Cafe Innocence: Prologue

Pairings: **Yullen**,**Lavlena** (inspired by U.sura-yume)

Warning: Yaoi, this is an extra-info chap, you can skip this chapter.

Disclaimer: No…I don't own the characters…BUT I own the café, yay!

* * *

Komui was standing in the middle of the Headquarters' canteen. 

"Everyone, I have grave news for you," he announced.

Several pairs of eyes (most notably Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee) were on Komui.

It had seemed so long since Komui had out on a serious face now that the Earl was defeated.

"We…are…" Everyone was staring at Komui now.

"RUNNING OUT OF MONEY!"

There was silence at first, and then people began talking.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Miranda screamed frantically.

"No wonder Jeryy-san's been so depressed these few days!" Lavi yelled over the hubbub.

Allen was stunned, 'no money no food', he remembered.

He had learnt that from Mana, as they often had to starve when there was no food.

Chaos was about to take place when Komui shouted, "BUT!"

Everyone was silent again hoping for Komui to think up of a moneymaking plan.

"I have bought a café where we can start a business and earn MONEY!"

Everyone was once again stunned; they were going to work at a café?

Kanda twitched. Allen gasped 'FOOD!! THAT MEANS _FOOD_!!' wild thoughts racing through his mind.

Lavi's instincts told him that this was no good, and he was usually right

Lenalee tried hard not to activate her Dark Boots and kick her brother in the head. But she ended up giving him a black eye with one of her fists.

* * *

Okay….my prologue is crap…but I promise the rest of it will be nice! Treat this as a kind of an extra-info chap…here's some more info I couldn't find a way to put it in. 

1. The Earl has been defeated, DON'T ask me how.

2. The only exorcists left are Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Bookman, Arystar and Miranda.

3. The Updates are slow. Because U.sura-yume is lagging in my beta-reading. 0.0

Okay, that's all the extra-info I have for now, there may be some more of these kind of chaps may pop up in time when I feel I should let you all know something.

Review. Lavi wants to rule the Headquarters' cafe, so help him in his mission by reviewing !

--


	2. Kanda and The Cabbage

Cafe Innocence: Kanda and the cabbage

Day 1

Warning: includes being chased round the kitchen with a knife, and a kitchen being turned upside-down, lots of vulgarities on Kanda's part…

Pairings: Yullen

Disclaimer: I own everything that I type here…except for the characters (sobs)

* * *

Kanda held the knife dangerously and slammed it down on the chopping board. Kanda was mad as he had been trying to chop the cabbage for 15 min now, but the knife always landed on the chopping board. 

Kanda began cursing under his breath. That damn Komui just had to pair him and the moyashi for the kitchen work.

'He will get it later…' Kanda told himself and concentrated on the task of chopping up the cabbage.

He slashed the knife towards the cabbage, only to end up getting the knife stop at the chopping board. He muttered another string of curses, and continued.

* * *

"Why me?" Allen whimpered softly as he stirred the stew, Kanda was facing back towards him, slashing the knife AGAIN. 

Allen prayed that Kanda had forgotten about him and wouldn't vent his anger on him.

Then again Kanda should be mad with Komui instead of him. Just then, Kanda decided that he had had enough and he decided to use Mugen to chop the cabbage.

Allen ducked aside before Kanda dangerously swung Mugen towards the cabbage, only to get it stuck in the chopping board.

Allen could not help but smile at the scene. Kanda the mighty exorcist could not even chop a cabbage.

However Allen soon regretted it when Kanda spun to face Allen just in time to catch him smirking.

* * *

Kanda directed his anger towards the moyashi and was about to bring Mugen down on him when he had a brainwave. 

Although Kanda wasn't smart, he was not stupid, and so he decided to use Allen to help him cut the cabbage.

"Oi, moyashi. Hold the cabbage for me."

"N..Nani?"Allen did not have a good feeling of this.

"Don't ask if you don't want your head to roll." Kanda warned threateningly.

Allen immediately grabbed the cabbage.

"Good, now stand still" Allen nodded, still confused on what Kanda was planning to do.

Kanda, seeing the confusion on Allen's face decided to explain to him.

"I can't cut the cabbage because I do not have much anger towards it" Kanda smirked and held Mugen in front of him, " So, I just have to find something else that angers me more to cut the cabbage."

Allen froze in horror as Kanda swung Mugen towards him, who instinctively ran away.

"I ASKED YOU NOT TO MOVE, DAMN MOYASHI, STAND STILL IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET HURT."

* * *

Allen thought Kanda was crazy, doing this to chop a cabbage, but then if someone knew about it. Kanda would probably be teased about it for the rest of his life, someone like that usagi, Lavi. 

Allen knew Kanda was doing this to defend his reputation, but did he have to go to this extent? Kanda had chopped up several cabbages before Allen asked the tall samurai "WTH are you planning to do???"

A warning glare, and Allen fell silent.

Kanda smirked, the moyashi sure made things easier for him this time. He could treat the cabbage with hate now that it was in the moyashi's hands.

Kanda, of course, had a crush on the moyashi but he NEVER admit that he was gay. Now that the cabbage was touching his moyashi's hands, he had a reason to charge the cabbage for flirting with his moyashi.

* * *

This way he won't lose his pride too. 

Allen was terrified, Kanda had hate spilling out of him, a lot of hate. Seeing him like that was enough to send a shiver down his spine.

Why was Kanda so conscious of his pride?

No, he couldn't nicely ask Allen to help him cut the cabbage, he had to put him in a dangerous situation with a risk of being cut by Mugen.

Kanda raised Mugen again getting ready for another strike. Allen shut his eyes tight getting ready for Kanda to swing it down.

Just as Mugen was being swung down, our dear Allen sneezed causing Mugen to leave a mark on his cheek.

Allen, shocked, slipped and fell on the floor that Komurin III had just cleaned. He then grabbed the nearest support available, Kanda.

So it ended up with a shocked Kanda who was trying hard to fight down a blush and a astonished Allen blushing a deep red.

However, our dear old Lavi had to spoil the moment by opening the door screaming:

"TURKEY, CHICKEN SOUP AND THREE …OMG! What do you think you are doing to Allen, Yu-chan?!" The both of them turned to face Lavi, flushing a brilliant scarlet each.

Said Bookman-in-training was trying his best to NOT choke and drop the stack of plates he was balancing on his hands.

"Ok, I won't tell this to anyone, but ONLY," Lavi ignored the incensed look of Kanda, "if you do jobs for me."

The two Exorcists had no choice- obviously they did NOT want Lavi to go rattling off about their relationship, right?

In the end, Lavi relaxed while his 'servants' helped him do all his work. Of course, there was the frequent indignant Kanda face and some jolts of fury on Allen's part.

But Lavi ignored them all

He didn't know that they were plotting revenge. And it would come real soon.

* * *

Oh no, oh no! What's going to happen to poor old rabbit? Read on and Review and you shall find out! 

(You went too fast on the Yullen part . Too fast for my liking . – u.sura-yume)


	3. A Candlelit Dinner

A Candlelit dinner

Day 2

Warnings: FIRE. Evil Allen and Kanda. A terrified Lavi .Mild lavlena

Disclaimer: I NOW OWN D. GRAY-MAN VOLUME 10 AND THE CHARACTERS IN THAT BOOK! MUAHAHA!

REAL disclaimer: BUT I still don't own the whole d. gray-man series…pouts

Ok…I think I should add in more humor before romance…so I decided to put in lesser romance in this.

* * *

Allen and Kanda went to the toilet to go though their plan or revenge. Surprisingly, it was Allen who came up with the plan- it seemed Allen was mad for Lavi spoiling their _moment_. Allen had waited so long for it as he also had feelings for Kanda that he would't let Lavi go unpunished. Of course, Kanda felt that way too. But neither of them wished to confess their feelings yet, so they decided to go along by using the reason of getting Lavi pay back for letting them do his dirty work to be together.

"So, when Komui plans the candlelit dinner tomorrow night, we shall execute our plan" Allen said as a scary smile crept onto his face. Kanda made a mental note to NEVER anger the moyashi again, but he would still keep calling him moyashi anyway. "Oi, Kanda did you hear what I just said?"

Kanda snapped back to reality, "Yes, moyashi, now can we please get out of this stinking toilet?"

Allen pouted cutely, making Kanda's heart flutter slightly.

" Ok, fine. Remember the plan." Allen left the toilet to get back to work.

Kanda sighed, he really should get working on how he can confess his feelings to Allen.

It was the day the candlelit dinner was to be held. Lavi and Lenalee were both dressed in their best uniforms. It seems like there were important guests coming and Komui did not want the Café to have a bad reputation. Kanda and Allen watched Lavi from the back of a table.

"Hehehe…Lavi will pay…" Allen smirked evilly. Kanda couldn't help but sweat drop at Allen's behavior, he really changed a lot when he got into the "evil mode".

"ALLEN! KANDA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Jerry yelled from the kitchen. Komui had specially invited Jerry to cook for tonight's dinner.

"Coming!" Allen replied. He nudged Kanda and they headed towards the kitchen.

"Allen! Chop the onions!" Jerry yelled.

"Hai!" Allen rushed to chop the onions. The guests had already arrived and Jerry was determined not to disappoint them. Allen and Kanda were being rushed around by Jerry while trying to meet his demands.

"NOOOOO! Kanda you can't chop the cabbage like this!" Jerry rushed to stop Kanda from using Mugen to chop the cabbage again.

"WELL?! MAYBE YOU COULD ASK THAT MOYASHI TO HELP!" Kanda snapped back. Allen was busy chopping onions while crying, stopping once a while to wipe his tears.

"STU..STUPID..ON..NIONS!!" Allen said between sobs.

Jerry sighed; it was going to be hard to cook a good feast tonight.

Finally, dinner was served an hour late. Kanda couldn't cut the cabbage and wanted to use the accuse-the-cabbage-of-flirting-with-Allen method. Luckily, for Allen, Jerry stopped Kanda in time.

Later Allen had spoiled the onions' taste because his tears kept dripping on the onions while he cut them. In the end Jerry did most of the work while Kanda and Allen watched.

Kanda and Allen were supposed to serve the food. As Lavi and Lenalee were busy entertaining the guests, Allen decided to strike. He put the food down on the table and signalled to Kanda to start action.

Allen pretended to trip, causing the candle to tip over and burn the tablecloth. Kanda smirked and pushed Lavi towards the fire, while the guests had already jumped off their seats, running away from the fire.

Allen and Kanda watched the fire as it burned Lavi's uniform and they smirked as they saw and heard Lavi howl in pain. Lenalee immediately grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the fire. After ten minutes, Allen decided that it was enough so he and Kanda helped too.

By the Lavi was rescued, he was badly burnt and had to be sent to the hospital. While putting Lavi on the stretcher, Allen whispered into his ear, " Don't you dare mess with me and Kanda now." An evil smirk spread across his face. Lavi tried to respond but he only managed to grin back weakly .

" Well then hope you get well soon," Allen said, reverting back to normal.

Lavi made a mental note to NEVER to disturb Kanda and Allen again.

Lenalee was the only one who visited Lavi everyday, no matter how busy she was. Lavi had suffered quite a damage to his body and had to be hospitalized for a week.

" Lavi," Lenalee sighed as she sat down to peel apples for him, " you really should try to keep out of trouble,"

"But Lenalee, I can't help it. Don't tell me you are planning to abandon me and join Allen and Yuu-chan?" Lavi looked at Lenelee .

"Of course not," Lenalee said blushing a little.

Lavi grinned and gave Lenalee a quick kiss on her cheek, after all it wasn't everyday you get to spend time alone with Lenalee without Komui disturbing.

* * *

Yay! I managed to insert some LavLena at the back. Please R&R if you wanna see more Yullen and Lavlena.

(Why was your grammar so horrid today!? TT-TT it distracted me from runescape... good work anyway. - u.sura-yume)


	4. Wait! Mr Kettle!

Wait

Wait! Mr. Kettle!

Warnings: Yullen, Yaoi, evil Komurin Kit 1,

Disclaimer: I still don't own D. Gray-Man…but I'm planning to raid Hoshino Katasura's house tonight…(which is highly impossible as I have no idea where she lives…)

Heh, although I wanted this to be an all Yullen chapter…I still put in LavLena…

"When is the food coming?" one of the guests yelled.

"Soon, mister," Lenalee replied politely.

Komui had apologized for the disaster before and invited the guests to dinner again.

Lavi and Lenalee were trying to keep the guests entertained before the food arrived. It seems that there was a "problem" in the kitchen. They had provided wine for the guests too, though they were now whining about why the food is taking so long. Lenalee sighed and glanced towards Lavi who gave a small grin to her. How she longed to be with her lover now, just her and him alone.

"Hey there pretty," a drunk man called out, "Wanna have fun with me?" He slid over towards Lenalee. "I'll pay you dearly"the man whispered to her, sending shivers down her spine.

Lavi noticed the guy trying to seduce Lenalee, and rushed to the rescue.

But someone rushed forward in front of the man already.

"Don't you try anything funny with my Lenalee you skunk." Komui said in a deadly tone.

The rest of the science department, who were previously entertaining the guests, rushed to stop the mad scientist from doing anything rash.

"I NEVER ALLOW PEOPLE TO ACT LIKE THAT TO MY LENALEE!" Komui yelled. The science department pinned Komui to the ground.

"FINE! I'LL HAVE TO USE MY SECRET WEAPON, GO KOMURIN KIT 1!!" Komui shouted out. Immediately after, a mini version of komurin 2 made of kitchen tools appeared.

The battle between Komurin Kit 1 and the science department soon started.

Lenalee sighed and was about to stop his crazy brother when she found Lavi pulling her back.

"Leave them alone, its good entertainment for the guests" Lavi explained. The guests had already stopped complaining and watching the "show".

"I guess you're right." She replied, "At least we get some alone time too."

"Yeah, and that too." Lavi held Lenalee's hand and walked into a corner to enjoy the show without being spotted.

In the kitchen

Here's the reason why the food was late.

Allen was in charge of the preparing the ingredients for the main dish, while Kanda went to get some more food that Jerry needed. Allen was chopping carrots, boiling water when Jerry ordered Allen to get the plates needed for the dishes. Allen went to carry a high pile of plates, trying to balance it while looking at where he was going.

At that time, the kettle started whistling. Allen panicked and tries to find a spot to put the plates down. The kettle was whistling at a high pitched sound now.

Allen struggled between two things. Getting to the kettle and getting the plates to safety. The kettle lid was getting jumpy by now. "

"MATTEH MR. KETTLE, WAIT!" Allen yelled.

The sound of breaking plates and a yelp could be heard soon after.

Kanda had just gone to the grocery store to buy some last-minute items when he heard crashes and a yelp. He knew the moyashi had gotten himself in trouble again; it was highly likely that Jerry would scold him again. He sighed and stepped into the kitchen to see what trouble Allen had got himself into.

Kanda was shocked by the sight that he saw, and we all know that Kanda does not get shocked easily.

Allen was scalded by hot water and got cuts due to the broken plates, it seemed that he was unconscious.

Kanda immediately helped the moyashi up, "Oi, moyashi, what happened here?"

"Kanda? I'll explain later," Allen tried to get up. "My head hurts like hell, I think I knocked my head against the table when I slipped." Allen winced as he got cut on some more of the broken plate pieces.

Kanda sighed, "You stay here, I'll clean up the mess." He helped Allen up and settled him down on a chair making sure he did not cut himself again.

Kanda quickly swept up the broken bits while Allen thought of how he was going to explain this to Kanda.

Kanda finished sweeping, "Kanda, I'm sorry for the mess you see the kettle was boiling and I was carrying this pile of plates. I shouted for the kettle to stop but it wouldn't listen…" he then pouted as he remembered how the stupid kettle into this mess.

Kanda couldn't help but chuckle lightly at Allen's childishness, Allen looked up shocked.

"What moyashi?" Kanda asked as he noticed Allen staring at him.

"You just laughed?" Allen asked in amazement, Kanda never laughed, even if he laughed it was a evil one with killer intent and usually a smile. But he laughed so naturally and happy just…like a real laugh.

Kanda frozed, he had laughed in front of the moyashi? Until now he had managed to laugh at the moyashi when no one was around.

He turned a deep red, " Yeah… don't tell that rabbit about this…"

" I won't, but you really should laugh more often Kanda," Allen grinned.

Kanda turned away from the moyashi, 'He just praised me, he always praised others never me…he praised me!'

"Kanda?" Allen asked looking at Kanda who was staring out into space now.

"Wha-Oh," Kanda kept himself composed again, "Lets clean up your cuts."

Allen was surprised again, Kanda rarely helped others but he kept quiet about it.

Kanda decided to make the first move and offered to clean up Allen's cut. He thought it was time to act after so long. He was nervous about being rejected, then again maybe the moyashi is too stupid to guess what I'm trying to tell him.

He got out the first-aid kit and started to clean and dress his cuts.

Kanda and Allen both felt a slight tinge of red rising on their cheeks as Kanda cleaned the cut on his cheek.

Sorry for the long wait...i was just too busy..hehs. Pls don't come and haunt at night with the chopper, T.T.

Anyway, hope you enjoy keep the reviews coming in! I LOVE REVIEWERS!


	5. Shopping! part 1

Shopping

Shopping!

Warnings: stalkers, Komurin octopuses, evil Komui, black Lavi, lots and lots of lavlena!

Disclaimer: I really love hoshino-sama after reading her latest chappy. ALL HAIL HOSHINO-SAMAAAA! Oh well…I guess I wasn't meant to own dgm…my laziness?

I updated as soon as I could…hope it's not too late…lavlena lots! 3

(p.s. I changed the mistake Scarlett pointed out. Thanks lots Scarlett. )

* * *

The guests, fortunately, were quite pleased with all the "entertainment" and gave a rating of B+ to the restaurant.

Unfortunately, due to the mess made in the kitchen, the restaurant had to close down for a day. The 4 former exorcists were told to do some shopping, although Kanda was rather reluctant, he decided it would be a good time to spend time with _his_ moyashi.

'Who knows what he might get himself into after the incident yesterday' Kanda thought to himself, noticing that he was caring more for Allen. He blushed and quickly pushed the thought away and went to join the others.

"Ne, Lenalee, is everything alright?" a certain red-head questioned.

"Hmm…? Oh, it's nothing Lavi. Just that brother has been locking himself in the room since Komurin got wrecked." Lenalee replied, "But I guess he's just sulking again."

"Okay then, let's go shopping!" Lavi exclaimed. Brining a smile to Lenalee's face.

Reaching the nearby town, Lavi decided to have some alone time with Lenalee again, and for the other couple to have some time to themselves alone. He grinned as he held Lenalee's hand, knowing that they will definitely have fun today. He brought Lenalee to the shop.

"Lavi, what are you doing?" Lenalee asked as she noticed that Lavi had bought her to the shop selling wedding costumes.

"Nothing," a playful grin spread across his lips, "I just wanted to see how you will look in this…" Pointing to a white gown that seemed to stand out with it's glowing white brilliance.

"Will you wear it for me ? Lenalee?" Lavi held Lenalee's hand gently as he spoke.

A tinge a red spread across Lenalee's cheeks, "You know what brother would say if he found out…" She reminded him.

"Awww, come on. Even if he does know, I can bear whatever torture he has for me. I just want to see you in that dress…" he pouted as he pointed in the direction of the wedding gown, slightly revealing at the shoulders, and decorated with laces.

'It's beautiful…'Lenalee thought, 'I can take care of brother afterwards…'

"Okay," Lenalee agreed with a grin.

"Okay, wait here," Lavi said as he went into the shop.

'She's mine…all mine…'

Brushing past Lenalee, a man grabbed Lenalee and covered her mouth with a cloth before she had time to scream. Bounding her quickly like one who had experience.

He pulled her into a nearby alley and examined his prize, stoking her face as she struggled.

"You're beautiful…" he whispered. He began stroking her hair and twirling it, His hands reached to cup her face.

'Lavi…' tears sprang up in her eyes, the man had bound her hands with a level of expectancy, her mouth was stuffed with cloth and she was pushed into a corner.

"Don't worry…I'm gentle…" he smirked " And it would hurt less if you stopped struggling."

Lenalee's eyes went wide with horror, the man slid his fingers up and down her neck. His lips reached for her neck…

'Lavi…lavi…' Her mind called out for him, she was more powerless than usual, being bounded.

"Don't you DARE touch her with your FILTHY hands."

The man spun around in shock, but he saw no one there. He spun back to find his beloved prize missing.

"I'm here you bastard." The venomous voice came from above him.

The man felt a sense of dread as he looked upwards to find a certain someone at the rooftop.

"You picked on the wrong person today I'm afraid…" the person, Lavi, replied with a solemn voice and a murderous glare.

'Lavi…' Lenalee thought, barely recovering from her shock. She had never seen Lavi this way before, so scary and…rather cool in a way.

The man was clever enough to know that it would not be nice to fight back and tried to escape.

"Hnn, hang on thight leenalee," Lavi said as he got ready to spring off the rooftop.

"So, are you ready to repent?" Lavi glared right through him, making him shiver and tremble.

"I'm sorry..really sorry. I didn't meanit. I'llneverdoitagain," The man who was stopped was know on his knees in front of him, cowering as he began to consider himself unlucky.

"Well…unfortu-," Lavi had barely finished his sentence as he felt a certain familiar purple aura emitting from behind.

'Onii-san..?!'

Lenalee looked at his brother who was surrounded by many similar mechanical octopuses along with a enormous octopus robot.

"Oh? What do we have here?" He said with a murderous grin. "MY LEENALEE GETTING BULLIED?!" Komui screamed. "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU BULLY MY LENALEE."

"Octopus komurin 001s. GOOOOO!"

The poor man who was utterly confused and was thinking that he had gone bonkers turned around to run again, only to be stopped by Komui's new invention.

"Kukuku, let's test Komurin octopus 001 shall we?

"UUUWAAAHHH!"

Lavi grimaced and Lenalee sighed as unearthly screams were heard from the alley the man had ran into.

"Well," Komui said as he step out of the bloodied alley, along with his inventions who were cleaning themselves. "Lavi, if you don't take care of MY leenalee, I'm NEVER letting you have her, understood? Komui said in his maniac voice.

"Ha-hai…" our dear rabbit exorcist smiled weakly as he faced the mad scientist.

"Hurry up and untie Lenalee alrealy, what are you waiting for?" Lavi sighed as he did as he was told while the mad scientist began his wail about how dangerous it was on the streets to Lenalee who sighed inwardly.

"Onii-san, Lavi did save me from that man," Leenalee sighed as she brushed herself and stretched after getting untied, "how did you know what happen and got here so on time by the way?" Lenalee asked suspiciously.

"Umm…I sort of…placed a micro camera on your shirt..just in case you got into trouble…" the atmosphere got heavier with Leenalee's 'I-want-eveything-out-now' vibes leaking out.

"I swear I wasn't spying on your lovey dovey moments with the whole of the cafe sta-," Komui stopped finishing his sentence as Lenalee was already blushing to the roots of her hair while emitting an ominous aura that engulfed anyone within 10metres.

"Eh…," Lavi tried to think of how to cool down his beloved.

"Lenalee, I as your brother, was just worried for you. Why can't you understand your poor brother's feelings?" Komui started his whining again.

"Onii-san…if you ever do that again…I will stop acknowledging you as my brother," Lenalee's threat forze Komui immediately.

"Lenalee…" Komui began pouting and sulking like a child after the tension lessened.

'Lenalee does take after her brother with those weird vibes…' Lavi commented inwardly and made a mental note NEVER to do anything to face her wrath.

"Let's go," Lenalee grabbed Lavi's hand and pulled him away from the scene, "and no more following onee-san."

And the couple left, leaving the whining Komui along with his komurin octopuses.

"Lena-chan..," Lavi decided to start a converstation after they reached a park on the way back to the café.

"I can't believe my brother told the whole café about us…" she blushed again.

"Well, I wasn't. At least now more people would not try to steal you away from me," said Lavi with a playful grin.

"Don't worry, I will never give you up for any other man…" Lenalee smiled gently, "I kind of feel disappointed that we didn't have the time we wanted…" she ended sighing.

"Ah…." Lavi smiled. "We still have one thing yet to do Lena-chan."

He held her hand and began to search for something.

"Eh..?" Lenalee was confused, "where are we going?"

"Why to find a changing room of course," he said smiling softly.

"You are my bride today…" He took out the gown from the bag under his coat along with a groom's outfit.

"That's-," Lenalee looked at the gown with surprise, unsure what to say to express herself.

"I will love it if my bride could wear this…" Lavi continued, "would you?"

"Of course," Lenalee agreed as she smiled with tears in her eyes.

The groom and bride of the day walked down the street into the sunset with the blissful look on their faces knowing that this day had not come to a waste.

* * *

A/N: Well…that was LavLena-ish. And it most probably will be the chappy where I wrote most about it. I have t say I'm not a very enthusiastic LavLena fan…But I am a hyper Yullen one! w The next few chappys are going to be Yullen (yes, I planned the chaps out but was too lazy to type them). Please read and review! I promise to update sooner! D Sorry and thank you darling readers once again!


	6. Shopping! part 2

* * *

Shopping part 2

Shopping part 2.

Warnings: yullen, grammatical errors, abit of angst, 3rd party?

Disclaimer: Maybe I didn't get D. Gray Man because of my stupid careless mistake…

Dear readers…I apologize for the terrible mistake in the previous chappy.

Thank you for dear Scarlett Rhapsody for pointing it out. )

I am really happy you pointed out my mistake, as I really didn't notice it.

I'm feeling pretty bad now as I failed my Japanese test. o…banana was ba-na-na in jap. Yup, it's the same. But I wrote banana as Binana…w I feel stupid…

Hope I updated fast enough, enjoy and feel free to point out mistakes I might have made.

Thank you.

* * *

'Well, the rabbit's out of the way for now…' the black haired exorcist glanced over to his lover and grinned inwardly as he thought of "things" he wanted to do with him, Allen Walker.

"_Kan-!! nyaaa!!" Allen groaned once again, his face blushing red. _

"_I can't take it anymore…" he panted heavily, clutching the wide sheets which were now wet with sweat and tears._

"_You know…what you are doing is just making me more aroused…" the attacking wolf smiled and began to attack his prey even more viciously_

"_Nyaa-!!"_

"Kaaaaannndaaaaa!" an exasperated Allen cried out to a still-dazed Kanda.

"Huh? Oh. Yea? What moyashi?" Kanda quickly regained his composure.

"Come on, let's go and buy the items or we will never get them," Allen informed Kanda and looked suspiciously at the Kanda who was acting weirdly these few days.

'Shit…now moyashi is suspecting me too…' he sighed inwardly. Getting constant "visions" of him and Allen were more frequent as he spent more time with him.

But then he pretty much enjoyed it, if only he could actually so it…

"Let's head over to the pottery first and get more plates," the white haired exorcist said looking over the long shopping list.

"Why are you still wearing the exorcist coat moyashi?" Kanda decided to start a conversation to keep his mind from wandering.

"Eh..?" Allen paused for a few seconds, "Why are you wearing yours too?"

"It's the only thing I have you beansprout," he answered reasonably, "Well, did't you have that shirt of yours to wear?"

"Ahh…" Allen hesistated.

He couldn't tell him that he was afraid of Kanda's fangirls attacking him when they were jealous of seeing himself with Kanda. He received a number of threats from them after he went out with Kanda once. He decided that he could wear his exorcist coat to cover his white hair standing out for the Kanda fangirls on the lookout.

"It's…hot…," Allen made up a pathetic excuse, "Yea, that's why."

"Che, do you have any common sense at all you beansprout?" Kanda sighed, " Haven't you learn that black absorbs heat?"

"Ah? Really?" Allen replied in surprise and disappointed that his excuse did not work.

He found it hard to lie to Kanda and he was _very _good at lying if he said so himself after the many years of training with cross.

'At least the part about me not knowing that black absorbs heat is through,' his optimistic side cheered on.

"What is inside your little head?" he questioned, "You wore that shirt of yours underneath right?"

"Yea…Wha-?"

"Hold still moyashi or it will be hard to undress you," Kanda slid Allen's coat off his shoulders as Allen stood still with his over heated face.

"There, it's better now isn't it?" Kanda found it hard to suppress a smile from coming up as he saw Allen's blushing face and blinking gray eyes trying to comprehend what Kanda just did.

"Yea…thanks," Allen's smile graced his innocent features as he enjoyed the wind blowing past his face.

'He can make anything happen…' the white haired boy's admiration for his lover grew.

"Allen…" the black haired looked into his beloved gray eyes. Slowly taking in his features until he reached his lips.

He couldn't control it any longer.

"Mnnn," Allen moaned as he felt the pressure of his lips.

He began to feel dizzy, as he tasted those soft lovable lips from his partner.

"KANDA-SAMAAAAAA!! I WILL SAVE YOU!!" the attack of Kanda's fangirls had started.

Before he knew it, Allen was already pinned to the ground by an unknown force that his still dizzy mind was unable to distinguish.

"Wha-?"

"DIDN'T I WARN YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY KANDA?' a woman with large breasts and flowing blond hair stood in front of Allen who had begun to take notice of the situation.

The blond haired lady clung onto Kanda with his bow twitching.

Being interrupted on his first kiss with his moyashi was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"Ah! So you were the one who sent those letters," Allen's brain kicked into motion as he digested the information.

"Yes," the woman tapped her foot impatiently, "I have the right to do that too, I am ENGAGED to him."

"ENGAGED?!" Allen could hardly believe his ears.

His dreams of living together with Kanda were shattered.

"Yes," the woman smirked, pleased by the reaction she got from Allen, " I-mrph?!"

The woman's sentence was cut off when Kanda part of Allen's clothes into her mouth.

"SHUT UP," Kanda glared at the woman.

His black aura alone was doing most of the job anyway.

The woman backed down and removed the piece of cloth from her mouth.

"Well, it's time to tell your friends so as to prepare for the wedding.." the woman paused as more killing intent spilled out from Kanda.

After he was satisfied of scaring the woman with his glare, he turned his gaze towards Allen.

Tears were flowing down his cheeks.

His eyes looked deprived of life and his face was expressionless.

Allen didn't know how to react.

He was happy with Kanda, he dreamt of being together with him.

Forever.

Yet, now his dream was broken and worst still he was losing Kanda too.

He lost him to another woman.

He had dreamt of the worst but he never imagined that Kanda would be taken away from him this way.

His heart ached more as he started to think of Kanda living happily with this woman.

'She's beautiful,' Allen thought, 'I…I barely have anything to be proud about…'

He was useless, pathetic, Kanda would be better off with her.

"Allen," Kanda was shocked at Allen's tears, his heart ached to see that Allen was crying.

And it was partly his fault.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Allen broke away from the now loose grasp of the fangirls and began to run.

He didn't care where he was running, he just wanted to escape from this nightmare which seemed so real.

"ALLEN!" Kanda was about to chase Allen when he felt a firm grip on his arm.

"Do you think you should be doing that now?" she tightened her grip, "General Theodre wouldn't like it would he?"

She smiled as she saw the knew she had the upper hand.

"ALLEN!!" Kanda shouted his beloved's name once more and began to curse.

He watched as his moyashi ran into the sunset, getting further and further away from him.

* * *

And I decided to stop there. Partly because I really need to sleep soon and because I need to decide what to do with that OC. I wanted her to be that person that Kanda was looking for at first but decided it would complicate things. I may be getting rid of her soon as another third party will be coming.

Shhh. No more telling anymore. Please read & review. Thank you!


	7. I think I love you too

I think I love you

I think I love you too.

Warnings: Evil Kanda, Uke Allen(well, since was he NOT uke?) another 3rd party?, yullens lots.

Disclaimer: My smart readers…I don't think I have to say anymore. (:

I UPDATED AS FAST AS I CAN! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. (Cowers in fear)

But still thanks lots for your reviews, Kayday, MiniBloodyMurder(really please don't murder me!!), Mood-Dash and InfinityOnTheRun!!

Really hope you will enjoy it! If not, blame my stupid blur brain! Please R&R! (Bows and prays for reviews, criticism, anything!)

* * *

"YOU," Kanda turned to face the woman.

"What?" the woman asked and twirled her hair, "General Theodore did say that he wanted you to marry me. You don't want to upset him don't you?"

Kanda's eyebrow twitched as the woman smirked.

"That was only because he wanted me to feel at home," Kanda said as he gritted his teeth as he tried to prevent himself from slicing the woman into half.

General Theodore had gotten Kanda engaged with her only to let him have a family and settle down if the war with the earl ended. Being the "fatherly figure" he was, he actually got his own niece to marry him. Kanda just agreed as he didn't expect to live to the day where the war ended and because he wanted to stop Theodore's stupid whining.

"But can you break your promise to him?" she smirked once again.

Kanda seriously couldn't stand her no longer, he knew she was provoking him but it was getting really hard for him to stay calm.

"You ARE a man that keeps his promise are you? Or are you NOT?" the woman said the exact words that made volcano Kanda erupt.

"YOU. SHUT. YOUR. MOUTH. UP." Kanda said as he growled at the woman and lost control of himself.

The atmosphere suddenly seemed a lot much colder, and that was not due to the coming night.

"Wha-What can you do to me anyway?!" the woman regained her composure in an incredible time that a normal person would never achieve, but soon realized it was not a clever thing to do.

"Hnn, for YOUR information, I only agreed the General that I would marry you IF I couldn't settle down for a peaceful life after war." Kanda continued glaring while inwardly enjoying how he was forcing the woman to back down into a corner in fear.

"S-SO?" she was not ready to give up, she had already bragged so much to her friends about her husband, how handsome he was, how cool he looked, she would look like an idiot if they didn't get married.

"Well, I'm settled down well enough already you stupid, can't you see? So I don't have to marry you," he was getting tired of pointing the obvious to the woman.

"HUH?!" she was shocked, 'this is not happening, this is not happening.'

Kanda sighed as he realized that he would never catch up with Allen if he continued to try and get the facts into her slower-than-Allen-brain.

"Well, fact is, I AM NOT MARRYING YOU, so please stop harassing HIM or you'll get it from ME."

He smirked at the sight of the shocked looked on her face and decided he had enough fun.

It was time to take his Allen home.

* * *

Allen was running blindly in tears, but it didn't last for long. As he ran, he tripped over a stone and fell just like the clumsy Allen we all know.

"Ah…" he landed face down into dirt and tried to get up. He groaned as his ankle was sprained and he rolled over to the road side.

'This is one unlucky day for me…' Allen thought, 'first that…now my ankle.'

As he thought of Kanda, his tears started flowing again from his already swollen eyes.

He hugged his knees close to himself as the day drew to a close to block out the cold.

"Hello? Hello there? Excuse me, are you alright?"

"Eh…?" Allen's lifted his head up slowly as he began to rub his eyes that could cry no longer.

"Well, you seem to be troubled and staying out here in the cold night is not a very good way to solve them," a black haired boy of about 18 said, "here, have this."

He passed a coat to Allen and sat down beside him.

"Thanks," Allen said with his usual smile, glad that he had someone to talk to in the lonely night, even though it was a stranger, "Why are you out here so late in the night too?"

"Well…I got chased out of my home...hehe," he rubbed the back of his neck and grinned, "What about you? It seems like you have been crying lately…"

"Yea…well…I just got a very unpleasant shock today," Allen drew his knees closer to himself, "yea…an-'

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," the boy patted Allen's head, "I was just lonely and looking for company."

"Ahaha, okay," Allen smiled as he felt warm and comfortable with the presence of another person to talk to which made him forget today's events.

"You want to move to someplace warmer?" the boy asked as he stood up and lent Allen a hand.

"Sure," Allen nodded as he tried to stood up put fell into the boy's arms instead.

"Woah there, are you okay?" the boy looked at Allen who was trying to regain his balance.

"Yup, I'm fine," Allen looked up and smiled, "I just sprained my ankle when I tripped over a stone just now."

"You fell? You should have told me earlier! You shouldn't leave it untreated you know," he said while ruffling Allen's hair, "let's move to someplace warmer instead, okay?"

"Umm, okay," Allen couldn't disagree as he leaned on the other boy's shoulder and helped him into a shelter nearby.

"Here, let me see it," he said after he helped Allen to sit down.

Allen took of his shoes and socks, revealing his slender legs for a moment and failed to catch a look of lust in the boy's eyes in that exact moment.

'Wow, he has such steady and firm hands…almost like Kanda…' Allen returned his thoughts to the black haired exorcist, 'but almost is just not as same as the original…" Allen sighed inwardly and looked as the boy wrapped his ankle in a piece of cloth.

"There, it's done." The boy smiled at his work which was pretty well done.

"Thanks a lot, I don't know how to repay you…" Allen said as he smiled in gratitude.

"Being able to find a person like you to talk to is enough of a thank you present to me," the boy ruffled Allen's hair once again.

"ALLEN!! OI!! MOYASHI WHERE ARE YOU?!" shouts were heard as the footsteps of a certain swordsman came closer to where Allen and the boy was sitting.

'Kanda…' Allen's eyes widened in surprise, he was pleased that Kanda had come to find him, but it reminded him that he couldn't be together with him. At that, Allenfelt his eyes start watering again.

"I wonder who that is, making so much noise in the night," he said while shaking his head,

"Heh. That's ummm…my friend coming to look for me I think," Allen grinned sheepishly.

"Ahh…" there was a hint of disappointment which Allen failed to notice as usual, "well I guess we should go and tell him where we are right?" he tilted his head to a side, looking at Allen.

"…okay!" Allen said after hesitating a little.

"OI BAKA MOYA-," Kanda stopped as he finally saw his moyashi walking towards him.

He sighed with relief and immediately re-arranged his cool, composed features. However, his eyebrow started to twitch as he saw HIS Allen leaning onto an unknown person.

He stode towards them, "Oi, moyashi, took you long enough for you to walk out, who's that?" Kanda asked without hesitation.

"Just someone who was willing to help me after I slipped and fell," Allen replied, avoiding Kanda's gaze.

"Moyashi…look at me," Kanda demanded.

"Why should he?" the boy asked with a hint of annoyance as he glared at Kanda.

"It's okay, It's my problem," Allen said smiling at the boy which made Kanda even more pissed off.

"Moyashi!" Kanda could stand it no longer as he forced Allen to look into his eyes.

"WHAT?" Allen cried out as he pushed Kanda's hands off, tears about to pour, " hurry up and return to HER, don't make her wait…"

Kanda shake his head, "I'm never going to see her again, and neither will you," he smiled softly as Allen spun around abruptly with a look of surprise on his face.

"She's just an annoying spoilt brat," Kanda sighed, "what I really want to do now, is spend my rest of the time with you…"

"Kanda…"Allen whispered his name as he looked into his face, taking in his features briefly yet without missing any detail of it.

"I love you, Allen."

Kanda hugged Allen who after recovered from his shock, held on to Kanda tightly, as if he would never let go.

"I'm sorry…I should not have left you alone just now…" Kanda stroked Allen's hair.

Allen laughed and shake his head, tears flowing from happiness now, "I'm happy that we are together now and that's enough."

The couple were in a tight embrace when he finally broke the moment.

"Well, it seems like tough competition to me," the boy finally said something and clapped his hands, "I love you too."

* * *

Gosh, sorry if it seemed a little rush because I don't want to miss dgm 93. So, I typed it little bit more brief. Hehe. Well, I couldn't resist putting my OC in the story…so yea…please review? Thank you!! (Kneels and bows and worship dear reviewers and rushes to watch dgm) ;D please tell me if i made some stupid grammer mistake too! (which i think i will probably have) thanks once again!


	8. You look pretty in a dress

You look pretty in a dress

Warnings: Late update, pervy sexy kanda, uke-ish Allen, gender bender and lotsa yoai with a stalker included.

Disclaimer: I might not D. Gray Man….but I'm going to own D. GAY Men very very soon…just you wait and see.

After my poorly done exams and my cca concert which was quite a success, I finally decided to sit down and type a chappie for my poor fic currently rotting away. I send my greatest apologies to the supporters of this fic but I will now dedicate my time to it so as not to disappoint myself and the readers (if I still have any) any longer.

Now on wiz ze fic!

* * *

Allen woke up and rubbed his eyes turned to see Kanda still asleep. He lay down on his bed as he recalled last night's events.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I think I love you too,"_

_Allen widened his eyes in shock as he looked at the man in disbelief._

"_You…love…m-me?" Allen stammered, unsure of what to do after as he received two confessions at a go._

"_Yes…I'm very sure…" the man smiled as he seemed to recall something, "I loved you since I first met you, Allen"_

"_Che," Kanda grunted, as he fumed, obviously enraged at the man for breaking him and his moyashi's moment, "and when was that?"_

"_Allen…you saved me…" _

_Allen cocked his head to a side, confused and unsure of what to say_

"_You might not remember…but you saved me from that akuma…and you got injured because of that" the man walked towards Allen._

"_I became attracted to you, I have been following your every move, I have seen you from outside the café you now worked at," the man smiled as he stoked Allen's face while Allen was still trying to process the information._

"_Che, as if anyone would believe that," Kanda pulled Allen away from him, venom dripping from his voice, "You would have been killed by the akumas if you tried."_

"_Haha, of course I was not so stupid to do that," the man backed away but his smile fixed on his face, "I sent people to follow him." _

"_Wait…b-but why would you love me?" Allen said as he decided that he did not want to be left out of the conversation concerning about him, "I am a freak with a deformed arm and you never knew me well at all…"_

_Again the man laughed, which started to get on Kanda's nerves, "I didn't know if what I felt for you is love either, but I am sure of it now…after I talked to you…I love you Allen Walker and as for what I love about you…" the man grinned, "I'm sure Kanda-san knows it as well."_

_End of flashback_

* * *

The man had left soon after, and Kanda dragged a poor dazed Allen home.

Allen never had any love problems and he always thought he would only love Mana but unfortunately that was not the case, but he was still glad he met the swordsman.

He sighed as he stared up into the ceiling, wondering about what he should do.

He really loved Kanda and he only saw that stranger as a friend…but he was still unsure of Kanda's feelings about himself, especially after seeing the type of women Kanda attracted.

"Oi…moyashi…" Allen's train of thoughts were broken by the groans of an irritated swordsman, "what time is it now?"

"Umm…its already eight!" Allen realized as he jumped out of bed and began dressing.

"Che…" Kanda muttered as he dragged himself out of bed, "hurry up or we will be chased after by another one of those damned komurins again."

"Yea…" Allen muttered as he pretended to struggle to dress himself, he wondered if Kanda's words to him last night had all been a dream, if Kanda's feelings to him were just an illusion.

As if to confirm that, Kanda came over and helped Allen to dress and whispered in his ear.

"I still am not sure of how you feel towards me, but I just want to let you know…I…really love you okay?" Kanda's face reddened as he said the words and he turned his back to Allen.

"Kanda…" Kanda composed himself and turned around to face Allen, however the sight that met him was too mush for him to take in.

"I-I love you too, Kanda," Allen blushed uke-ishly as he twiddled his fingers and stood there with his clothes the wrong way round and his hair a completely mess.

Kanda had a sudden urge to glomp him.

* * *

They finally reached the café and they received a surprise as they spotted two beautiful French maid outfits lying across the tables.

"Yuu! Allen! What took you so long?" the energetic as usual rabbit bounced towards the couple, "You all are were nearly late!"

"Ahh. We sort of woke up late," Allen smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ahh…so did both of you had…fun last night?" Lavi asked as he gave them the perveted look.

"WE DID NOTHING OF THAT SORT YOU USAGI," Kanda unsheathed Mugen and placed it dangerously near the red head's throat.

"Okay okay, jeez" Lavi raised his hands and pushed Mugen a certain distance away until he felt was comfortable, "I thought you two would be advancing much quicker with Yuu's perve—"

Mugen was now an inch away to the rabbit's throat as murderous aura poured out from Kanda.

"What do you mean Lavi?" Allen finally decided to ask and tried to keep Kanda from killing his friend.

"Oh My…Allen…I can't believe you're so innocent!!" Lavi squealed as he glomped the poor moyashi, "I thought you had been polluted by Yuu by now, he is quite a per—"

Mugen's cold steel touched the red head and he immediately backed away slowly.

"Now now Yuu.."

"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. THA—"

"Allen, Lavi, Kanda!" Lenalee's head peeped put from Komui's office, "come in, nii-san wants to have a meeting now."

Allen thanked Lenelee silently as he ushered Kanda and Lavi into the room with Kanda still glaring at the rabbit who cleverly avoided it. With Kanda too busy glaring, a certain possession of his landed in the hands of a certain girl unnoticed.

When they were all seated down in their seats, Komui finally spoke.

"Now as you know, our café has been attracting a large amount of girls and that has promoted our business," Allen frowned as he thought of the lady with Kanda and Lenalee shot a glance at Lavi and made a note in mind to keep an eye on Lavi. Lavi caught her glance and sent a reassuring smile to her.

Komui glared at Lavi and cleared his throat, "Ahem, as I as saying, we need to attract more men to the café so as to increase our income. Unfortunately, our café has not been doing as well…"

The swordman's eyebrow twitched as he recalled the events and the other trio sweat dropped as they reflected upon the past.

"And due to the kitchen disaster, I have discussed with Jerry to put Lenalee and Lavi on kitchen duty for now," as Komui paused for a while hegave one of his maniac smiles, " therefore, Allen and Kanda will be the _waitresses_ for today."

"Okay…" Allen smiled. Wait. Waitresses? Allen started to panic.

Kanda seemed to have noticed it too as he the said man questioned, "Oi, what do you mean by _waitresses_?"

"Oh" Komui grinned as his eyes darkened, "Didn't you see the dresses outside? You and Allen are to dress up in that of course."

"WHAT?" Kanda jumped up from his seat, "WHY DON'T YOU ASK YOUR LENALEE TO DO IT?!"

"Hmm, why kanda…?" Komui asked as the atmosphere dakened further, "BECAUSE. I. DO. NOT. WANT. FILTHY. MEN. TO. BE. STARING. AT. MY. LENALEE."

Kanda backed away a little from the mad scientist and muttered a soft, "fine."

"Okay then!" Komui exclaimed back into his cheery self. "To work!"

Lenalee sighed at his overprotective brother as she and Lavi got ready to work.

* * *

Kanda stared in disgust at his outfit while Allen picked it up and inspected it.

Just as Allen was about to seek help as to how to wear the outfit, Kanda flung away his dress with a contempt look on his face.

He decided that he had enough of it; he was going to bring Allen and run away from this place.

He had just grabbed Allen's wrist and was about to head for the door when a chilling voice halted him.

"And just WHERE do YOU think you're going with Allen, Kanda?"

"Le-lenalee?"

Kanda looked back to see the said girl with a smile on her face and in her hand she held Mugen.

Mugen. He had forgotten about Mugen.

Kanda mentally cursed himself for his carelessness.

"Come along now both of you, nii-san told me to help you with your dress and it's a good thing he did," Lenalee said as se ushered them into the changing room.

Kanda fumed and Allen sighed again. This was definitely not their day.

Lenalee decided to dress Allen first figuring that he was easier to persuade and she led Allen to a room with Kanda left outside.

'Che, just what is she planning?' Kanda wondered as he tried to eavesdrop.

"Come now Allen-kun, you just have to put on this first and I will help you tie up the ribbons and apply the make-up," Lenalee smiled as she handed the clothes to an unwilling Allen who hesitated.

"Couldn't we choose another outfit?" Allen said suggestively. He was not going to give up so easily.

"Allen…"Lenalee looked down at her lap and decided to use plan A, "I-I really hoped you could wear it..I spent the entire month making it a-and my 3 month's of my salary… I-I really wished to see you wear my wo-work…" Lenalee began to sob, "I-I was really looking forward to see yo-you…" tears rolled down her cheeks.

"But I-I guess it can't be helped…I-I'm sorry for a-asking you t-to wear it."

Allen panicked as he saw Lenalee's tears and tried to comfort her.

"Oh Lenalee, I didn't know you spent so much time and effort on the dress…" he became jittery as Lenalee's tears still did no stop, "I was just offering a suggestion for Kanda , I-I would wear the dress if you would like?"

"R-really?" Allen sighed in relief that Lenalee had stopped crying and smiled, "Yea, sure!"

"Great!" Lenalee smiled brightly and pushed Allen into a changing cubicle along with the clothing in his hands. Now, all that that left was Kanda.

Lenalee opened the door and saw an irritated Kanda outside and she pulled him in.

"Now it's your turn," she grinned in an evil sort of way.

'So that's what she take after her brother…'Kanda thought as he stepped into the room.

"…? Where's Allen?" Kanda looked around, unable to see his white head lover.

"Ah. Not to worry, you will see him soon enough." Lenalee smiled, "Now, about your outfit…I think you might reconsider wearing it since I have Mugen in my hands now don't you?"

"Che, I was just going to ask you what you did with it." Kanda's expression darken as he swore to kill the girl if Mugen came under any harm. It was the second most precious thing to him besides the moyashi.

"Hmmm, why don't you wear this lovely outfit first?" Lenalee suggested.

"I don't know what you did to that moyashi, but it's not going to work for me!" Kanda glared as he said.

"Oh…then I'm very sorry that I don't have Mugen with me now as your friend Lavi took an interest in it and decided to see what help it might do in the kitchen. We are needing an extra knife to cut vegetables you know? Mugen is _perfect_ for the job, don't you think so?"

"WHAT. Do. You. Want?" Kanda said as he restrained himself from strangling the Mugen kidnapper in front of him.

"Why just for you to wear this dress of course" Lenalee smiled as she handed him the outfit, "Don't worry, I'll do the ribbons and make-up for you."

"Don't you every think I will wear-"

"Bye Mugen" Lenalee said in a singsong voice.

"Fine," Kanda stepped in to the changing cubicle and slammed the door as hard as he could. He just hoped this day wouldn't be any worse.

* * *

Allen stepped out after he heard Kanda slam the door of the cubicle and hid immediately behind the door after he did that.

"Oh my…" Lenalee gasped when she saw Allen in the dress, it fitted his figure just nice and showed off his smooth, white skin. The only thing that spoiled it was his red scaly arm and the pentacle above his eye.

'I will have to use some make-up to cover that pentacle up…and a pair of gloves…but otherwise, Allen will look simply adorable when I finish doing his hair!' Lenalee squealed inwardly as she started putting on the gloves she digged out from a shopping bag.

"Here come along Allen, I have to add some finishing touches to you." Lenalee said as she pulled the boy out of the cubicle.

"I-I look horrible…" Allen said looking at himself in the mirror, "Kanda will probably be disgusted at me…" he whispered.

Lenalee's eyes widened as she never expected Allen to say that, but then she shook her head and smiled.

"We will see about that later," Lenalee put the gloves on for Allen and began applying the make-up on his face.

"I'll make sure you look just as pretty a-" Before Lenalee could finish her sentence.

The cubicle door was slammed opened and out stomped a pissed Kanda, "Okay, now where's my Mugen…" Kanda practically melted at sight of Allen.

His baby face and innocent eyes, not to mention his slim frame fit the oufit perfectly. It was as if Allen was born to be a girl.

Kanda gawked while Lenalee stifled a giggle. However Allen thought of his friends actions in another way.

'They're laughing at me…' Allen thought, 'I must look disgusting…Kanda probably hates me now…'

At the thought of that, tears sprang into his eyes as he rushed back into the cubicle and hid inside.

"Moyashi…?" Kanda whispered as he tried to figure why his lover had rushed back into the cubicle suddenly.

Lenalee realized what Allen must have thought and gasped, "Oh…poor Allen, he must have thought I was laughing at him…"

Kanda walked in front of the cubicle and called out, "Oi moyashi…come out, why are you hiding in there for?"

"I-I know I look horrible now…" Allen started sobbing, "the way Lenalee laughed and you gawking…"

Kanda mouthed an 'oh' as he realized how stupid of him to gawk.

"J-Just go a-away…" Allen sobbed. He couldn't believe he had just cried because of his looks. Allen knew he wasn't tall, dark or handsome at all, but he didn't mind his looks at all until now…he was afraid that Kanda would dislike him and that his feelings would be rejected.

"I-I don't think you look horrible…" Kanda's face reddened as he said it and glared at Lenalee as she giggled again. Meanwhile, Allen sniffed, "Y-you don't? Don't lie to me Kanda…"

Kanda sighed as he tried to say the words out, "No…I'm not lying…"

He took a deep breath and imagined Allen in his dress again, it seemed to give him the courage, "you look pretty in the dress." Kanda said as he smiled.

Allen gasped, as he lay slumped against the door speechless, he suddenly felt stupid for crying and everything. He wasn't a baby and he didn't want to me, he laughed softly as he unlocked the cubicle door and bowed his head.

He smiled and he looked up, "Sorry Lenalee, Kanda…I didn't know whatcame over me I just felt abit…unsure that's all." He bowed again, "Sorry."

"Che, moyashi," Kanda sighed as hewaved Allen over, "Come here for awhile."

Allen walked over confused as to what Kanda wanted to do… 'he's not going to scold me…is he?'

Kanda hugged the surprised Allen as he blushed and said, "I know this is new for you…the love and all…but you don't need to doubt my feelings for you anymore… I love you."

Allen smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kanda too and whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

Lenalee smiled as she watched the couple quietly but unknown to them someone had saw the entire scene.

"Don't worry Allen-chan, I will give you the happiness you deserve" he snickered.

Allen and Kanda were going to have a little trouble poking into their relationship.

* * *

Whee, I must say I'm pretty proud of myself being able to type 6 pages for one chapter. 6 pages! New record for me! Please R&R too readers! Sorry for the long wait again. This time I promise promise to update sooner. I may be starting a new yullen dedicated fic soon with the story plot based on 'voices of a distant star'. Please give some suggestions if I should make it AU too? Or should I place the setting in the Black Order?

Thank you reader and reviewers once again. D


	9. Jealousy

Jealousy

Warnings: Black Allen (wheee~), cross-dressed Allen, sexy Kanda, etc. etc.

Disclaimer:Go on… look for it in the dictionary of google, I don't think I have to explain it. (:

A paragraph dedicated to my readers

Hello once again. :D Trying hard to balance with updating two fics at the same time. Hmmm…quite hard to manage I must say, but for my dear readers I will do my best! Thank you to your reviews too dear readers, I really got a shock when I saw FireNose's review especially…never thought I would actually get such a long review. X). So this chappie was further edited after a saw the review. Thank you reviewers very much once again! R&R~!

-Thank you for giving your attention to the above paragraph-

Now back to the Yullen~~

* * *

"Allen! Sit still!" Lenalee cried out in exasperation.

"H-hai!" Allen squeaked as he saw the dark aura emerging from Lenalee again.

He had trouble keeping still for the past hour.

"Che," Kanda stood by the side of the door dressed back in his own clothes.

Lenalee had let him change back since she said the dress didn't suit him, but he had a bad feeling it wasn't that simple…

"There," Lenalee grinned as she looked at her master piece, "Allen, you can turn around already."

Allen's scar had been hidden by the makeup and he had put on fake eyelashes, to cover up his scaly arm he had to wear a pair of gloves. Allen was, simply put, a feast to Kanda's eyes.

Allen blushed furiously as he felt Kanda's eyes slowly traveling from his top to bottom.

He could take it no longer and turn away to avoid his eyes.

Lenalee giggled, "Now Kanda, it's your turn." Kanda felt a shiver run down his spine as he saw the glint in her eyes.

Lenalee walked towards Allen and pulled her into the changing room, the two person had a conversation in low whispers which, unfortunately, were not able to reach into the panicking Kanda.

'Che, what is she up to now?!' Kanda was obviously much more worried about what the girl was about to do to him rather than his lover.

A moment passed and the door swung open.

Kanda recomposed his expression to one of a bored type as he glanced over to the both of them.

Allen had his dark aura around him…the one that appeared when he cheated in cards.

It was not a good sign.

'Dark Allen activated.' Lenalee stepped to the side as she watched the show.

"Yuu-chan! Can you come here for awhile?" Allen looked at Kanda with his puupy eyes and made the sweetest smile he could make.

Kanda mentally smacked himself as he felt his hands getting itchy.

"Che…W-why should I you moyashi?" Kanda knew it was way too suspicious; He wasn't so stupid as to fall for such a trick. He closed his eyes to block out the image of Allen.

The cute, innocent face with the big adorable eyes and the slender figure.

Kanda decided taking another glance at it wouldn't hurt.

Lenalee smirked as she watched from the side.

"I-I just wanted to be close with you…" Allen's eyes were beginning to water as he pouted a little and looked into Kanda's eyes.

'Goo-goo face successful!' Allen congratulated himself mentally as he smirked at the sight of Kanda's expression.

'Damn cute moyahi!!' Kanda cursed as his jaw dropped and he had to use all his might to prevent himself from shutting his mouth and stop drooling.

Kanda couldn't stand it anymore and walked towards Allen.

Allen pretended to sob as he buried his face in his hands.

"Gotcha." Allen smirked as he grabbed Kanda in to the changing room.

Lenalee quickly locked the door from the outside.

"Allen!" She threw the clothes which were caught by Allen in the changing room with Kanda.

"Huh?" Kanda finally snapped out and tried to register what had happened in the past few seconds as he looked at Allen now grinning evilly with a set of clothes in his hands.

'Oh shit,' the last words ran through Kanda's mind until there was a shout was heard and all that left inside the changing room was a unconscious Kanda and a smiley Allen.

"Operation: dressing Kanda, success," Lenalee grinned as Allen began changing Kanda into his outfit.

* * *

"W-what happened?" Kanda sat up as he rubbed his head trying to recall how he got himself unconscious.

He froze as memories came flooding back.

"Ah, Kanda you're awake!" Allen came inside the room and smiled.

Allen blushed as he saw Kanda and the swordsman did the same as he saw that Allen was still dressed and dolled up

Kanda tried to clear his head as he looked around while Allen turned his back towards Kanda.

'What did the moyashi do to me?' Kanda wondered, he felt all right and all, so what did Allen knocked him out for?

He fumed mentally as he remembered how Allen had knocked him out, his ass had hurt like hell.

'The moyashi sure has a lot of strength…and guts,' he glared at Allen.

"Ah! Sorry about that just now…"Allen rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled apologetically, "It was the only way I could get you into it."

"Into what?" Kanda asked, swearing that he could make sure Allen pay back later.

"Eh?" You don't know?" Allen looked at him in surprise.

"Look in the mirror…" Allen blushed again as he looked at Kanda.

Kanda stood up as he walked towards the mirror.

He was dressed in a kind white vest which had a slit in the middle exposing his chest along with a tight fitting coat which seemed to trace the outline of his figure and his hair was in one neat braid.

"Mo. Ya. Shi." Kanda's fists were clenched.

"A?!" Allen squeaked as he saw the flames burning dangerously around Kanda.

"Did. You. Braid. My. Hair." Kanda was having trouble containing his anger.

"Ehh...!"

"Kanda! Allen! Get ready! We are opening soon!" Lenalee cried out as she stepped into the room to see a frightened Allen and a fuming Kanda.

Allen said nothing as he pointed towards Lenalee.

"DIE," Kanda rushed to meet his enemy who grinned as she produced a weapon.

Kanda froze. It was Mugen. He had forgotten about Mugen again.

"There, there Kanda, you look just great! Now get ready for work," she smiled before adding, "Or say bye to your beloved Mugen."

As if to prove that threat the cries of a certain rabbit was heard.

"Lena-chan~! I wanna see Yuu's Mugen! You have it right? I bet it would be great for doing the kitchen work! We can finish everything in a matter of minutes! Where are you Lena-chan~!"

Kanda gritted his teeth, "Fine. You better keep your promise."

"Of course."

"Let's go."

And then a fuming Kanda and a sighing Allen walked out of the room to start work.

Kanda then made a note never to let Mugen or Allen alone with that woman again.

* * *

Allen looked around nervously, it wasn't his first day of work or anything, but the fact that he was in a dress and dolled up made him feel even more uncomfortable

'Well…Kanda's staring is also one of the factor…' Allen glanced at the sexy samurai's direction. He quickly looked away as soon as he gazed into those eyes.

He felt happy of course that he could receive so much attention from Kanda…but was it the attention he wanted? That he wasn't sure as the swordsman gaze sent shivers down his spine.

He shaked his head to clear the uninviting thoughts and waited for the café to open.

Kanda on the other hand, was not exactly enjoying his day. He was dressed up in what he thought was a ridiculous outfit and had Mugen kidnapped and held hostage with that Lenalee.

'Che, I really need to speak with that usagi of getting better control over his woman…'Kanda muttered under his breath.

He sighed as he concluded that there was at least one good thing about this day.

That was none other than his moyashi of course…who would have thought he could be such a feast for the eyes with the pale skin, slender figure, wonderful legs, innocent wide eyes, luscious soft lips…the added two small ponytails Lenalee tied for him before she left added to Allen's cuteness.

It would be the one and only thing Kanda would actually thank Lenalee for.

Kanda's thoughts soon wondered over to the dangerous area…which he thankfully manage to snap out of.

'What am I thinking of?!' Kanda cursed as he blushed bright red at the thought of the picture his wild imagination had manage to conjure.

"OH. MY. GOD!!!" Kanda's train of thoughts was broken by the cries of the eager fan girls crowding outside the café. A near by girl's school had just ended lessons and hence, the massive crowd of Kanda fans.

Kanda sighed and put away his thoughts for later as he got mentally prepared to face the crowd…

* * *

"One coffee and two French toast!" Allen cried out.

He rushed to clear some more tables for the still gradually decreasing fan girls waiting outside.

Allen sighed as he saw the crowd and glared at a girl who was getting a little too close to Kanda for his liking.

'It can't be helped I guess…' Allen was lost in his thoughts again as he unconsciously began clearing the tables, 'Kanda being so tall, good-looking and all…'

Allen felt a pang of disappointment well up inside him, or perhaps it was more than that…

Allen glared at another girl who was now tugging on Kanda's vest, refusing to let go.

Meanwhile, Kanda was struggling too with the crowd of girls clinging onto him as he che-ed in disgust. Allen sort of pitied the swords man as he saw him trying to shake off the crowd which was evidently impossible having the crowd in such a size in a small room lke that.

Kanda sighed as he suddenly noticed something.

The water he was carrying had spilled a little.

Then he noticed the ground was shaking in a earth quake like manner.

"K-Kanda?" Allen noticed the phenomenon as he looked to his lover for some answers as to why the ground was shaking.

The answer was revealed as a group of students from the mixed school came crowding outside the café.

Screams and yells were heard as the crowd burst into the cafe for an order to be taken by the waiter and the 'waitress'.

"Che…" Kanda sighed as the café started to overcrowd.

"Ah?!" Allen exclaimed as he felt someone groping for his butt.

He blushed and glared fiercely at everyone around him, not knowing who had done it.

Kanda could take it no longer.

"URUSAI!!"

The café fell into silence.

Allen was rooted to the spot he was standing at as all eyes turned to the fuming Kanda who was cursing Lenalee for the infinite time on kidnapping Mugen.

The silence however did not last for long.

"Konnichiwa~!" a smiling boy came into the café came in with his gang.

"Eh?!" Allen exclaimed again.

"It's you." Kanda glared as he finished Allen's sentence.

'Che, he actually had the nerve to come here…' Kanda cursed as he glared at the guy.

This day was indeed getting worser.

"Glad you still remembered me Allen –kun," the boy looked at Allen as he strode towards him.

Allen noticed that the crowds were clearing and making way for him.

Was he some important person's son? Allen asked himself as he enjoyed the space he needed for air while looking warily at the boy.

"Please if you would excuse us for a moment, or would you need my friends to escort you all out?" a cold glint shone in his eyes as he made sure that all the boys were cleared of the café.

Meanwhile, the girls gawked at the new visitor with some already trying to get close to him but did not manage to with the help of the boy's friends.

"Ah, sorry Allen-kun for the surprise visit if I had shocked you," he smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"N-no…please have a seat…" Allen came back to his senses and decided that he would just treat him as a regular customer first since he was unsure of what to do.

"You can just treat me as a friend paying a visit," as he ruffled Allen's hair, "Ladies why don't you go entertain Kanda san there?" He flashed one of the smiles that models were often seen doing as he noticed the black expression on Kanda's face.

"Allen," he turned his attention back to the white-haired waiter, "could you get us some food? I would like to have a chat with you."

"Oh right…!" Allen forced a smile as he backed away into the kitchen away from the awkward scene sighing at his misfortune.

Kanda was not happy at the situation.

His moyashi was left with an unknown guy and he was stuck with a bunch of silly girls.

He muttered curses as the girls started gibbering away trying to get his attention again.

Worst still…he might have gotten a serious disease.

One that the rabbit had told him was called jealousy.

He was rather amused that he could actually remember anything that rabbit talked about, but this wasn't the time to think about anyway.

He did not like this jealousy feeling and was determined to get Allen back.

But how? This was where his brain started to work.

'That moyashi…wasn't he glaring at the girls in my direction just now?" Kanda thought as hard as he could, "Was he jealous?"

Jealousy. Kanda thought harder. Jealousy.

What could he do with jealousy?

His eyes widened as he thought of the perfect solution.

Bingo, he was going to fight jealousy with jealousy.

* * *

This chapter was the worst that I had ever written….

I had re-written this four times and changed its title every time. -_-

It still was not the way I wanted it to be in the end…But I figured it was better than nothing…(:

R&R!


	10. Accident

Accidents

Warnings: Yullen, yoai, accident, third party, jealousy, shock

Disclaimer: Hoshino-sama has proclaimed me as the temporary owner of D. Gray Man until she recovers! :D Okay…that's so not true. Get well soon hoshino-sama!!

Hello dearest readers once again. Sorry for the long long wait for an update. w had been off to Taiwan the past week R&R? (:

* * *

Allen was confused and muddled at the weird turn of events that had happened in just one day. He was glad to have some peace on his own as he began to relax, 'I just got another costomer to serve that's all...' he reassured himself, 'the day will be over before I even think about it.'

With the thought in mind, Allen finally managed to compose himself and carry the tray of French toasts and cappuccinos to the table of boys, unaware of the shock that was about to meet him.

* * *

Allen's eyes told him that Kanda was flirting with the other girls.

Yes. The Kanda who had been disgusted by them was now making the girls all swoon over him even more.

Allen flushed in anger as he sent his most piercing death glare at the girl who was getting fondled by Kanda.

He huffed as he set the tray down on the table.

"I will not get jealous over Kanda…" Allen muttered to himself.

Allen would not, repeat, would NOT get jealous over Kanda.

However, his expression seem to give away the jealousy he was feelin.

"Aren't you going to do anything about it?" the black haired boy inquired.

Allen frowned and glared as fiercely as he could towards Kanda, hoping he would get the message, but it was not of any use besides making Kanda smirk in triumph of getting Allen's jealousy.

Allen felt uncomfortable at this new feeling he was getting.

"Well…it's not like I care…." He replied to the boy's question although he seemed more like he was convincing himself to belief so.

Allen grit his teeth, 'I thought he was different and would be devoted to me…guess he has the same habits as cross…' he got depressed even more as he thought of his master and the resemblance he held with Kanda now…he had trusted that Kanda would be different...that Kanda would make him happy...that it wouldn't turn outthis way. He hated what he was feeling right now.

"Eh? Allen-chan, where are you going?" the boy asked as Allen picked up the empty tray and turned to leave.

"Umm…to the kitchen I guess…" Allen replied as he tried to ignore Kanda and what he was currently doing.

The boy grinned, he knew what he wanted to do now…he wasn't going to let Kanda bully his little Allen and snatch him over like that.

"Mah…Allen-chan…since Kanda's having fun with the others there…why don't we go and have fun too?" he exclaimed and grinned.

"Eh…?" Allen was caught by surprise as he was whisked out of his trying-to-not-notice-Kanda-and-company world, 'it would be nice to get away from here now though since I can't bear to watch Kanda….' He thought as the idea started to seem welcoming to him.

However, before he could reply, he was already lifted off the ground and carried bridal style by the surprisingly strong black haired boy.

"Don't worry Allen-chan! I'm sure Kanda won't mind!" he chuckled to himself at the sight of his rival's look of astonishment on his face.

Allen blushed and grinned a little as he notice that Kanda was displeased with the fact that he was being carried away.

It gave him a warm happy feeling that he knew Kanda still cared about him.

The boy grinned at Allen, "How does the park sound? You could use a nice breeze there to drive away some heat from your face."

Allen laughed as he looked back at the cafe, he was about to take a bet that Kanda would come for him.

* * *

Kanda cursed under his breath at the failure of his plan.

He was back scowling and pushed away the clingy fangirls.

"Kanda-sama…why are you leaving now all of a sudden…?" one of the girls whined as she grabbed onto his leg.

"Che, to get my lost moyashi back," Kanda replied as he shook his leg free of the fangirl, "I might have went a little over board with the plan..."

Kanda started to feel guilty as he remembered Allen's expression of discomfort and rejection before that.

"Komui is not going to be happy with this…" Lavi grinned as he watched the scene from the kitchen, "two waiters off in a row~"

"But it'll be good for them…" Lenalee smiled, "a little quarrel wouldn't hurt…"

* * *

"Did you see the look on Kanda's face?" he laughed, "it was priceless!"

Allen grinned, thoughts still on Kanda, 'could Kanda have been jealous about me too…?' he thought which gave him a rather pleasant feeling.

"Well…I have to thank you for it too…." Allen replied as he remembered the question he had meant to ask for ages, "what's your name anyway? I forgot to ask for it since the abrupt meeting last time."

"Ahh…right!" he grinned as he stood up from the bench he and Allen had been sitting on, " I never introduced my self!"

"It's Minamoto Raikou…"

"Minamoto…." Allen found the word familiar.

"I'm 17 this year a-"

"Minamoto!" Allen suddenly exclaimed.

"Umm…yeah…?" Raikou looked at Allen with eyebrows raised.

"Your family was one of the richest ones that supported the Black Order!"

"Oh…that…" Raikou smiled sheepishly, "Well…I am a little rich…"

"Oi!" a familiar voice could be heard along with some panting.

"Kanda…?" Allen turned to see his lover running towards him.

"You're coming back with me." Kanda grabbed Allen's hand as he glared at the black haired boy.

"Says the person who was too busy flirting with others to care about his lover," Raikou had a dangerous mood swing as he send a piercing death glare almost matching Kanda's.

"I had to do that because you were obviously getting too close to Allen for my liking and I had to get his attention to get him away from you." Kanda reasoned as his voice was layered with a venomous tone.

"And make him feel uncomfortable? It would seem that you were just plainly playing around with his feelings," the black haired boy grabbed hold of Allen's other hand.

"I-I wasn't…" Kanda started to stutter, it was true that he just wanted Allen to get jealous. It pleased him to know that the moyashi cared so much for him…he hadn't thought much of how he felt though he felt guilty now as he realised how poor Allen must have felt looking at his lover doing stuff to other women and still smirked back.

Raikou knew he had hit Kanda's weak spot and continued, "You don't deserve Allen at all."

Kanda knew he had lost, but he wasn't about to give in.

"Why did you have to appear?!"

Raikou was taken aback by the retort he got and with that opportunity Kanda saw, he pulled Allen along and ran.

* * *

Allen was in confusion again. Muddled of what to do and not to do.

He was glad that Kanda had cared about him and came for him...but he was still in much doubt after hearing Raikou's words.

_"You were just plainly playing around with his feelings..." _Allen could not help it as he thought of what was said by his friend.

He trusted Raikou sa a friend and part of him was much in doubt whether Kanda really did care or loved him anot.

'No no...this is all wrong...' Allen slapped himself mentally, he had to trust in Kanda...he would believe in him still...there had been nothing to prove him unfaithful...yet...

Allen was convinced that Kanda had a reasonable explanation for everything as he finally tried to clear his frustrated emotions and focused on the current situation.

"Wait…Kanda…!" Allen exclaimed as he tried to keep up with the samurai.

"What?!" Kanda was clearly annoyed by the day's events very much, "don't tell me you're siding with him now…the next thing you know you will be loving him…!"

"No…that's not it…calm down Kanda!" Allen cried out, "my hand is hurting!"

Kanda finally stopped as he released Allen's hand which showed the clear red marks of Kanda's grip.

Kanda turned his back towards Allen, he was clearly disturbed by the quarrel earlier on.

Allen had to admit that the both guys had made their point, and it was making him feel very confused again...and treated so roughly by Kanda made him even more anxious. He had never loved anyone other than Mana before...and he knew how dangerous it was...

He was starting to become afraid that if he trusted Kanda too much, he wouldn't be able to take it if Kanda's feelings were all lies.

Allen was afraid to trust Kanda and was confused about Raikou too.

He sighed as he decided to call it a day and ead back before deciding on anything else.

"Kanda…let's head back…" Allen placed a hand on Kanda's shoulder as he gave a brief nod and walked off giving Allen a cold shoulder wich left him in more doubt.

They had only reached the pavement by the road outside the park as a cry could be heard.

"Allen will never be happy with you," Raikou growled as he grabbed Allen's hand.

Kanda whipped his head around.

"Well, Allen would never like you either you spoilt brat," Kanda hissed as he grabbed the black head's hand and tore it away from Allen's hand.

Allen gave a cry of alarm as the force he received caused him to fall on the road…landing in the path of an oncoming truck.

* * *

Allen saw his life flash past him.

He knew it...he was going to end his life in doubt and confusion.

He felt so cold so cold as he thought of Kanda and felt the long awaited impact.

His thoughts seem to come in a rush.

_'What is this blackness over me? What is this cold I'm feeling? Why do I feel tears down my cheeks? I remember someone...someone very clearly. _

_Was it someone I loved? Why do I feel so hurt when I see him? Why can I hear nothing? I can't I feel anything? I want to see,to touch,to hear him._

_ Why isn't anyone coming to take me away from here? Light...what is light? I feel so tired asking these questions..._sleep...yes...I shall go to sleep...

* * *

Kanda seemed to view the next few seconds in slow motion.

_Blood._ _Allen_. _Glass._

His eyes widened as his mind registered what was happening.

_Tears. Blood._ _Allen._

Then he heard a blood-curling scream, "ALLEN!!"

_There was blood everywhere. Allen's blood._

It was only after it stopped had it realized that it was made by himself.

_Allen lay faced up in a pool of blood._

He was barely aware that the person beside him had dropped to his knees in shock.

_His hair was plastered to his face by the sweat and blood with glassy eyes._

There was only one word running through his mind as he stared at the bloody mess before him, '_Allen.'_

* * *

Okay….the chapter turned out to be a little different and shorter than expected…but please read and review it all the same!

I must say the weird angst ending was not expected and did not turn out well though. :X Gomen ne?


	11. I'm Sorry

I'm Sorry.

Warnings: Yullen, yoai, third party, some lavlena, hospitals, weird explanations.

Disclaimer: copy and paste this from one of my previous chappies! :D

Hehe…I seem to be now with Christmas celebrations and everything…but I shall try to update as frequently as possible!

* * *

_Allen was in a pool of blood. _

_The blood of the one that he loved was flowing towards him. _

"_Kanda…" he whispered with glazed eyes looking at him. _

_He flinched as he realized how cold his hand was._

_His eyes were wide with disbelief and fright. _

_He never thought this would happen, where he would lose Allen. _

_He was afraid to lose Allen. _

"_Aishiteru…" the words left the boy before Kanda could stop him. _

_His heart ached as he reprimanded himself again and again. _

_He had always thought his love towards Allen was one of the strongest, protecting him from danger…teasing him…_

_But his lover seem to trust him completely, even when he had caused him to be in this state…he still whispered his name… _

_Kanda wanted to scream some sense at him, tell him how he can still trust this fool that had hurt him, he wanted to scream at himself for his foolishness._

"_Too late," he said to himself, "it was all too late…"_

_He felt the darkness take him away…he felt the tears he never felt before blur his vision until he could no longer see the face of his lover anymore._

_He was drowning in the darkness before he knew it. _

_Allen, his light, his reason for his existence was gone. _

"_Allen…" he whispered the name he had grown fond of over the year they had spent together. _

_Kanda felt himself grow limp as he fell deeper into the darkness. _

"_Kanda…" _

_Kanda's eyes widened again as he saw a faint light flicker in front of him...whispering his name.  
_

_There was still hope.

* * *

  
_

"Allen!" Kanda opened his eyes to see a white ceiling with his hand stretched out towards something.

"Yuu! You're finally up! You had been unconscious for nearly the whole day!"

Kanda's eyebrow twitched as he saw the red head literally bounced in front of his bed.

"Usagi…what happened?"

"Well…you sort of got too much of a shock and lost conscious…and of course this is the hospital with the white ceilings and all." Lavi grinned as he saw his friend's eyebrow twitch again.

He just loved to annoy him.

Kanda then remembered about his lover,

"Where's moyashi…?"

"He…still hasn't awaken yet since he was…kind of knocked out…" Lavi tried to fake a grin, "Don't worry , once he gets hungry, he will be up and about soon enough…"

"Then, bring me to him…" Kanda said as he started to fear for the worst.

"Are you sure you don't want to lie down for a while?I'm sure Allen-"

"I want to see him now." Kanda glared at the red head backed away a little.

"Okay okay…I'll bring you to him…" he dropped his voice lower and his expression changed, "Don't hope for the best."

"I know that…"

* * *

A soft sigh escaped the white haired boy's lips.

"I'm sorry for everything…"

"Well, at least I'm still alive…don't worry about it too much okay? It wasn't all your fault…"

"I know…it just…it just made me happy to see that I had beaten him in getting you…"

"…" he kept silent.

"I didn't mean to treat you as some goal for beating him or anything…I…I really loved you Allen…"

"…And I really loved him…"

"Hey…I'll…come back later okay?" he figured he should leave the boy for a while.

"Okay…"

Raikou left the room. He will have to give the boy some time to sort out he guessed.

And it was partially his fault…

He just hoped that the problem wouldn't get any bigger.

* * *

"Allen…?" Kanda opened the door of the ward that Allen was supposedly to be found at.

His heart stopped as he saw the unmoving figure under the white blanket…

He moved closer hesitantly, afraid of what he would find.

"Oi…moyashi…" Kanda placed a hand on the figure.

Allen was everything to him…

The figure was still not moving.

He wouldn't forgive himself if Allen was lost…

Kanda couldn't stand it anymore.

He steeled himself for the worst as he lifted the sheets…

To find an adorable sleeping Allen with long hair.

Kanda blushed a bright red and couldn't suppress a grin of relief and amusement.

"Baka moyashi…" Kanda grinned, wanting to kill the moyashi for making him worry so much for him.

He had came so close to losing him…all because of his foolishness.

"I'm never letting you near the roads alone again…" he muttered as he scowled and tucked the blanket just over his shoulders.

Then he noticed Allen's wet cheeks…

'He had been crying…' Kanda realized with a start before sighing as he sat down on the chair beside the bed.

It wasn't surprising that Allen would cry after all the events that had happened...which happened because of his selfishness.

He really had to have a good talk with Allen…apologize to him and all…he had never felt guilty of anything after all. Always thinking that he was right, and it was an uncomfortable new experience for him.

As he stroked his lover's hair he noticed its lenghth.

When had it grew so long?

Lavi had said that he was only out for a day at most…so how did Allen manage to grow his hair to such a length in such a short time?

And his hand…Allen's deformed hand was no longer the same…

It had become almost the same as any normal human, except that there was a mark of a cross against his shoulder.

Kanda felt frustrated. What had happened during the time he was unconscious?

"Hello? Allen…are you feeling better?" the door was swung open as a black hair boy entered.

"You…" Kanda scowled at the arrival of the visitor.

* * *

"Lavi!"

Lavi spun around to see a worried Lenalee run towards him.

"Woah! Slow down Lenalee!" Lavi stroked the girl's hair to calm her down.

"Is Allen…?" she looked up at the red head with an anxious face.

"Don't worry, he's alright, just a bit drowsy since the doc gave him a jab…" Lavi grinned as she noticed his lover's face relaxed a little.

"Hmm…I wonder if you would be so anxious if I got knocked down some day…" Lavi asked as he gave a playful grin at Lenalee.

"O-of course not," Lenalee blushed.

"Aww…don't be so mean Lenalee! Lavi pouted.

"You're never going to get knocked down, so don't you worry," Lenalee grinned as she continued, "I'm never letting you out of my sight you little rabbit!"

Lavi laughed, "Neither will I you little chick."

Lenalee blushed a deep red as they made their way towards the ward Allen was in.

"It was our fault Allen is in this mess now isn't it…? My fault…" Lenalee looked away as she started to regret what she had done.

"If only we opened as per normal then we wouldn't have attracted so much customers and cause so much mess between them and Allen wouldn't have-"

"Shh…Lenalee," Lavi placed a finger above her lips.

"It's nobody's fault…don't worry so much…everything will be fine…" Lavi said as he patted her head grinning.

"I hope so…" Lenalee whispered.

Lavi squeezed her shoulder as a sign of encouragement as they made their way to the ward Allen was in...

* * *

"Ah…so you're finally awake…" Raikou forced a smile as he took a chair and sat opposite from Kanda, the tension between them was not a good sign.

"I suppose you're wondering how Allen's deformed hand change…" he looked up to see Kanda glaring at him with a look that demanded explanation, "Well…I'm not really sure either…just that Komui suspected that it was something to do with his innocence…"

"His innocence?" Kanda had never paid much attention during Komui's long talks about innocences or any stuff…he just listened to mission details most of the time.

Raikou nodded as he continued, "his innocence seemed to respond with him during the accident and somehow managed to save his life…" Kanda waited for him to continue.

"However, the innocence's power had dwindled until that all left of it was the mark of the cross on Allen's shoulder…" Raikou grinned, "and the stress that the innocence had been placing on Allen-kun appears to have lessen too, making it possible for him to have the growth of any normal boy."

"That's why the long hair?"

"Yes…although we are not sure if the innocence might recover its power when Allen has awaken…if that happens his arm might have to suffer some malformation again…"

Kanda nodded to show that he understood as he watched over Allen, that would probably explain the weird light he had seen in his dreams....Allen's innocence.

"..."

The silence became deafening as both boys refused to speak with each other.

"Allen-chan! Its dinner time!" a red head bounced into the room carrying a basket of fruits.

"Lavi!!" Lenalee placed her hand on her lover's mouth to shut him up, "Shh! This is the hospital!"

"Hmm…?" Allen rubbed his eyes as he tried to sit up, but to no avail as he flopped back when his arms did not have enough strength to support him.

Both guys on the side of Allen immediately reached out to support him.

Kanda, however, let go immediately after he saw his rival reach out for Allen.

"Kanda…" Allen whispered as he tried to get his lover to look at him.

Lenalee seem to get the hint.

"Okay Lavi, let's leave the fruits here and leave Allen to rest," she grabbed the rabbit's hand as she opened the door, "we need to get back soon."

"Ah…yes…" Lavi grinned as he realize what was happening, "Rest well Allen!"

"Um…I guess I should leave too…" Raikou walked hesitantly towards the door as he felt a glare directed to him from Kanda.

He guessed he should leave the couple to have a good talk for a while.

"I think we won't have to worry about anything after all," Lavi grinned as the they walked out of the ward.

Lenalee grinned as Raikou sighed, and once again, Lavi was right.

* * *

"Kanda…" Allen looked at Kanda as he tried to talk to him, he wanted to make things clear…to get Kanda to say anything to him so that he could clear the doubts from his heat.

Allen reached for Kanda's hand but he withdrew it quickly.

How could he tell him how he felt? Kanda felt his face go red again…and he faced away from the moyashi.

"Fine…" Allen muttered as his anger and frustration caused tears to spring out of his eyes. He willed them not to fall as he turned his back against Kanda wondering if he had any feelings left for him at all.

"No wait…Allen…" Kanda spun around to see his lover's back faced to him.

"…"

"Allen…" Kanda willed the words to form, for him to say them, "I…I'm…sorry…"

Allen turn around to face him and had to keep himself from laughing the stuttering red faced Kanda.

"I know…it was…stupid…of me to do all of….that…" Kanda turned a deeper shade of red, "will you…like….che." He couldn't bear to let the white hair boy witness see his damn red face anymore.

"Will you…forgive me…?" he finally got the words out, even though it was more of a mutter.

"Yes, I will," Allen laughed as he squeezed the swordsman hand causing a grin to form on his face.

"Che…you better get well soon you moyashi…you made me worry like hell for you…" Kanda paused as he got no reaction from the other, "Moyashi?"

Kanda turned around to see a sleeping Allen again.

He couldn't help that the heat rose to his face again, making him mutter curses like he always did.

However, while tucking his lover in bed properly, he couldn't resist a smile as he saw the angel like expression on the moyashi's face.

* * *

Hohoho…this was one long chapter! Perhaps my second longest? I hope it was too crappy or rushed. :X

Wishing all readers a merry Christmas! Please read and review as a Christmas present for me? :D


	12. The wait

The wait.

Warnings: Yullen, third parties, long explanations, flirting!, sleeptalking

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man might not be mine, but this yullen fanfic is!

After such a long time of no updates....I seem to have forgotten my own story line.

* * *

Allen tried to turn over to his other side to no avail and winced as his attempt sent a shock of pain from his left arm. His left arm was no longer the malformed shape any longer…but it still throbbed now and then and it felt sore. He sighed, trying to get some sleep and stared at the white ceiling.

It had already been two weeks in the hospital, with the most of the first week spent unconscious. He spent the most of the days away wondering about how the cafe was doing and all, and mostly about a certain long-haired samurai.

Allen blushed at the thought of his lover and his smooth silky hair...he stared back at the white walls and fiddled with the white sheets between his fingers of his good hand.

Couldn't he just come to visit him once in a while...it was lonely lying in bed the entire day with nothing but white to look at...they could paint it a dark blue...

Again, he involuntarily thought of the pools of blue depths of the older man's eyes.  
He felt heat rising to his cheeks and tried to push that thought aside...today had been quite an eventful day after all.  
His thoughts wondered back to the visit from Komui this evening.

* * *

_-flashback-_

_"Allen!" the scientist had surprised Allen by bursting into the peaceful room all of a sudden._

_"How are you? Of course you're fine I guess," the Chinese sat down on the chair beside Allen's bed._

_"Hehe...yes I guess..." Allen replied._

_"The hospital bills sure piled up to quite a lot...and those doctors...full of questions as always..." Komui sighed as he reverted into his serious mode. _

_"Questions?" Allen raised an eyebrow as the scientist took down his hat and placed it by the bed. __  
_

_"Ahh...yes," Komui smiled faintly at the thought of Allen's reaction to the good news he had brought, "you see, it seems that your innocence had activated during the accident."__  
_

_"It activated?!" __  
_

_Allen's eyes widened visibly, all of the innocences had become inactive ever since the death of the Earl, it had seemed to understand that it was no longer needed and just disappeared. __  
__But for his innocence to activate now...__  
_

_"Yes…or that is something we assumed that had happened...it was just like a miracle...your survival, the car that had knocked into you was traveling at such a fast speed, and it had tried to swerve it the last minute, crashing into this wall of the building…you should have seen the impact-"__  
_

_"The driver?" __  
_

_"The driver…?" Komui asked, surprised to be interrupted and he took a while to make sense of Allen's sudden question. He grimaced as he realized what he had to tell the white-haired youth was not a good piece of news. __  
_

_"Well...the driver didn't really make it..." Komui answered after a moment of hesitation.__  
_

_"Ah..." Allen felt guilt rising, and turned to look down at the white sheets. He had been wondering about it for the past few days...he had hoped for the best...__  
_

_"...What of my innocence then?" Allen looked up at the scientist again...he had enough time to feel guilty later. __  
_

_"Ah yes..." the scientist had faint smile on his lips as he remembered what he wanted tot tell the boy.__  
__"Your innocence seems to have kept you safe during the fire explaining why you did not appear to have any serious burns and only had some fractures from the impact..."__  
_

_Allen nodded looking at his hand.__  
_

_"Then...my hand...?" __  
_

_"Ah...yes, I forgot. The only part that seems to have been burnt badly would be your left hand but the innocence looks like it had used most of its power left. There isn't any trace of it left in your arm...I'm guessing that the leftover energy it had was spent on giving you your growth spurt."__  
_

_Allen nodded again, he had felt taller these days and his hair had grown to quite a length.__  
__A grin spread across his face, Kanda can stop calling him a moyashi now. __  
_

_"It seems that your arm will be normal like everyone's else is now…"__  
_

_"Haha…" the boy smiled, even though he had been constantly looking at his arm for the past days…he still hadn't quite used to the way it looked. _

_But then…he was glad that he had a chance to be normal…_

_"Ah…but my arm still throbs now and then though…" Allen sighed.__  
_

_"Hmm…it probably is just stiff with all the new muscle tissues waiting to be used…but it should be no problem in a day or two… try moving it around sometme.."__  
_

_"I will…" Allen smiled as he looked at his arm with a scar of a cross at the back of his hand…it was the only trace of the innocence left.. __  
_

_Komui smiled as he stood up, his mission was accomplished.__  
__"Hmm...I have to go now Allen," the scientist made his way towards the door, "Hurry up and get well soon okay?"__  
_

_"Ahh, yes, of course," the boy put on one of his bright smiles, "you don't have to worry about me."__  
_

_"Hehe, the one worrying should be Kanda eh? Then, bye bye!" the scientist closed the door as he left the room, smirking.__  
_

_"H-huh?" Allen blushed._

_-End of flashback-

* * *

_

Now that Allen thought about it...how did Komui know about him and Kanda...?  
Once again, the boy found himself missing the dark haired man.  
He sighed again as his thoughts wondered over to the samurai.

'I might be discharged soon...' Allen thought to himself.  
He wanted to talk to Kanda so badly now...  
Allen tossed and turned as he thought of the black haired man and about his arm.  
He was used to just thinking about surviving and fighting the Earl that he wasn't used to these peaceful life with thoughts revolving about Kanda and such.  
The knocking on the door broke his train of thoughts.

"Come in..." Allen answered to the knocks, wondering who this visitor could be.

"I thought you would be asleep by now..." Raikou opened the door and hesitated as he walked in.

"Well...I just slept most of the week before...I guess there's a limit to the amount of sleep one can get..." Allen smiled as he tried to relieve the tension that was gathering in the room.  
Thankfully, it seemed to help as the visiting boy sat down on the chair next to Allen's bed.

"Hey, glad to see that you're fine and all…," the boy looked at the white-hair on the bed, "I'm really sorry for everything that happened…you will forgive me right…? I mean…I understand if you don't want to…but of course I hope you can, since I really don't want to be hated by you…and I really want to be friends with you at least…"

"It wasn't totally your fault…" Allen tried to calm down the apologizing boy, "and of course I forgive you…

"Thank you….but I can't help but feel guilty all the same..." the boy looked away with a sad smile.

"I know I shouldn't have tried to barge my way into you and Kanda's relationship..." the boy broke the silence, "but I just felt that you were worth more than him..."

"Hehe...and I thought he was worth more than me..." Allen chuckled as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Well...I haven't given up yet though..." the boy grinned as he looked at Allen.

"Eh...?"

"If you ever regret being with him, there's still me. I'll wait for you," the boy had his mischievous grin.  
Allen couldn't help but feel a little happy at his words.

"And if he doesn't regret you can get lost and give up already," the door was flung open as a certain dark haired walked in.

"K-kanda?" Allen looked at the figure before him, "when did you come?"

"Che," Kanda looked away and instead pointed at Raikou.

"You, didn't you say you just wanted to apologize to him?"

"Ah...yes, and I did-"

"You practically FLIRTED with him right in front of him," Kanda's eyebrow was twitching.  
It was a bad sign for the love rival.

"Uh...ah! Kanda Lenalee's coming to steal Mugen again!" the boy exclaimed as he pointed towards the other side of the room.

"What?"  
Our poor Kanda got tricked of course and looked towards the direction to where the boy pointed.

"Bye Allen!" the boy whispered before making a quick escape out of the door.

"Oi, there's no Le-" Kanda turned around to notice the missing boy, "dammit..."  
Allen sighed and then grinned.

"When did you come anyway Kanda," the boy asked, "you still haven't answered."

"I've been here every night moyashi..." Kanda replied looking at Allen now, "you were sound asleep every time I came, moyashi."

"Bakanda, it's moyashi," Allen smiled as the familiar quarrel started again.

"Che, you're still definitely a moyashi even if you might have grown a little..." the samrai smirked.

"Eh...you know it already...?"

"About your innocence? Yes. The guy there informed me about it first…and that mad scientist had made us listen to his explanation and checked if our innocences were still present."

"Ah..." Allen nodded, wondering what he should say next.

"Che...you should really try to get better soon," Kanda sat down on the chair now.

He wanted to burst out at Allen know for making him worry every single minute, wondering if he got into some kind of life threatening situation again.  
But he was Kanda and he had to act like Kanda, else what else would he be called.

"It's not like I want to stay here...I have to stare at this whitish walls everyday," Allen pouted, knowing Kanda wouldn't be able to resist it.

"Hnn..." as expected, the samurai turned to hide a slight blush.  
Allen grinned, after a week, he finally got to talk to the samurai again.

"Che, go to sleep now if you want to get discharged soon," Kanda finally retorted.

"I had enough of sleep during the past week," Allen answered, but he did feel like taking a nap again.

"Okay, maybe I'll take a nap."

"You eat more and sleep more than an average person, moyashi," Kanda smirked.

"Its not like I can help it..."

"Che..." Kanda looked at the boy who had already shut his eyelids.

He let a smile grace his lips at the sight of the boy's peaceful expression.  
The boy sure had a talent for attracting trouble...and attracting him...

"...Come back soon you moyashi...its lonely and weird without you..."  
Kanda fingered the long white hair like he had done for the past nights visiting allen.

"Bakanda...!"

"W-what?!"

Kanda nearly fell off his chair...his next thought was if Allen still awake...?

Did he hear him say all that weird stuff…?

At that thought Kanda struggled to remain a composed expression.

If Allen was awake, the only thing he didn't want him to see was a flustered Kanda.  
"...at least visit me sometime....bring dango..."

Kanda let out a sigh of relief...apparently the boy was still asleep...

"...paint the walls dark blue..."

Kanda sighed at the boy's incoherent mumblings, but after all it was Allen...and he was pretty cute, mumbling weird stuff to himself.  
He stood up, grateful for the short moment he manage to spent talking to Allen.

"Miss you…"  
The dark haired man was startled by the mumbling again, and turned around.

The said man couldn't help but grin at the childish mumblings of the younger kid...he looked so pretty now especially with that long white hair of his now.

It was quite an effort to force himself to look away from the sight of his sleeping angel and get ready to return back.

He closed the door as softly as he could and promised himself to come as early as he could the next day.

"I'll wait...tomorrow..."

The boy in bed murmured as his dreams were focused on a certain man.

* * *

This is probably one of my shortest ones....I really had forgotten my own story line and had to reread my own fic!

There's just so many ideas for new fics coming by and so much planning to do....and homework and tests.

Well, I've been wanting to write these fics, so this fic might end a little earlier than expected..

Maybe I can change my own writing style too...

I realized that my grammar and sentence structure were all pretty weird.

Hehe, Jya ne! Remember to tell skillPOINT your reviews! :)

_Even a smiley goes a long long way!_


End file.
